1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for playing online social games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Other online games, such as Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) games, can have a large number of players playing simultaneously. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks, to design games that closely integrate the players' social graph data with their existing friendship connections.
Many online games, especially the social network games encourage collaboration between the player and his/her friends in completing the quests. For instance, some online games, such as CityVille™, FarmVille™, use what is called a “neighbor” concept wherein the neighbors (i.e. other players) interact with each other during their game sessions. It would be desirable to have an alternate way for accomplishing various missions of an online game in a fast and efficient manner using help from members within an online game community so as to provide more user satisfaction.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.